Relaxing
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Post-War AU: Shikamaru comes back from a mission stressed and tense, his blonde lover helps him relax. Seme!Naruto, Uke!Shikamaru. Yaoi, basically PWP. Shower sex.


**Naruto-Relaxing **

**Post-War AU: Shikamaru comes back from a mission stressed and tense, his blonde lover helps him relax. Seme!Naruto, Uke!Shikamaru. Yaoi, basically PWP. Shower sex. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru Nara stumbled up the stairs to the apartment he and his lover Naruto were sharing together. Since Naruto was one of the hero's of the war, he got one of the nicest apartments in the rebuilt Konoha. Of course the blonde had tried to turn it down but after seeing it and with a little prodding from Shikamaru he accepted it. Right after the blonde moved in, he went to where Shikamaru was staying with the remaining boys from their Konoha 12. He had picked the Nara up, slung him over his shoulder, waved at the others and ran back to his new apartment.<p>

Shikamaru snorted lightly at the memory as he opened the door to the apartment silently. He locked it behind him and toed off his sandals in the darkness of the hallway. He padded down the hallway and stuck his head into the darken bedroom to see a lump with blonde hair cuddle up on the bed. Shikamaru smiled softly at the sight of his sleeping lover and made his way to the large bathroom. It was large and the only thing Shikamaru could focus on right now was the stone shower with glass doors and a ledge.

He stripped off his clothes, wincing slightly as the fabric rubbed against his bruises and cuts. He turned the water and waited silently as the water heated up, he pulled his hair out of its usual ponytail and the room around him started to steam up then he slid under the stream of water. He sighed happily as the water trickled over his body, he just stood there with his eyes closed and head tripped upwards. He was so focused on the soothing stream of water that he didn't notice someone slipping into the shower behind him until strong arms wrapped gently around his waist and a chin settled on his shoulder. Shikamaru didn't flinch knowing it could only be Naruto.

"You didn't some see me." Naruto pouted.

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." Shikamaru said truthfully.

"Still, I missed you." Naruto nuzzled his lover's neck. "How did the mission go? Are you hurt?"

"It was a success, I only got a few bruises and cuts and it isn't anything I can't handle." Shikamaru promised as he turned around to face the blonde. He stood still as Naruto slowly patted the Nara down and took note of his cuts and bruises before pulling him in for a soft kiss full of love and passion.

"You're so tense Shika." Naruto whispered into Shikamaru's ear as the blonde ran his hands down his lover's back.

"I am kind of stressed, it'll pass." Shikamaru waved it off.

"Let me take care of you, I promise you won't be stressed after this." Naruto whispered in a low tone that sent shivers down Shikamaru's body.

"Okay." Shikamaru closed his eyes and let Naruto take control. The blonde guided his lover to sit him down on the ledge. Naruto grabbed the shampoo and poured some in his hands before he moved between the Nara's legs and gently started to wash Shikamaru's long black hair. The Nara leaned his head on Naruto's scarred chest, and let the blonde what he wanted to do.

Naruto hummed under his breath as he washed the shampoo out of Shikamaru's hair. He trailed his fingers over the Nara's toned body before he dropped to his knees between the Nara's legs and ran his hands up his lover's inner thighs, watching as Shikamaru's cock hardened before his eyes. Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and watched the blonde with interest but sucked in a gasp of air as the blonde gripped the Nara's erect cock.

"Na-Naru?" He gasped.

"Ssh, let me take care of you." He said in a seductive tone before he flicked his tongue against the head of Shikamaru's cock before he engulfed his lover's cock and Shikamaru groaned loudly at the sudden heat around his cock.

Shikamaru let head drop back against the wall behind him as Naruto started to move up and down, fingers gripping the base of Shikamaru's cock as he hollowed out his cheeks causing the teen to groan out even louder than before. Shikamaru's fingers wove into the blonde locks and pushed Naruto's head towards his hips that were bucking up slightly. The blonde kept up a steady rhythm and before Shikamaru knew it he was approaching his climax.

"Naru! I'm, I'm going to…" Shikamaru gasped out as his hips bucked up violently and the blonde sucked harder, letting his tongue swirl around the length and when he brushed his teeth along the sides gently Shikamaru came with a strangled shout. Naruto swallowed all of Shikamaru's seed before pulling back and smiling up at his lover.

"Hmm… Still not relaxed enough." Naruto mused and slowly pulled the Nara up onto his feet. Naruto ran his fingers through Shikamaru's black hair as the two kissed heatedly.

"Nar-uto." Shikamaru sighed happily as Naruto kissed down his neck and started to leave hickeys in his wake. Naruto backed Shikamaru up against the wall, Shikamaru ran his fingers down Naruto's abs and grasped the blonde's cock and slowly pumped it. "I'm taking care of you, remember Shika?" Naruto breathed in Shikamaru's ear and he bite down on Shikamaru's erect nipple causing the Nara to arch his back and hand slip off of the blonde's cock.

"Good." He purred and licked the other nipple before he suddenly spun the Nara around so Shikamaru was facing the wall. He braced his hands against the wall and glanced over his shoulder, eyes dark with lust as he looked at Naruto.

"You are going to feel so good after this Shika-Kun." Naruto purred in the Nara's ear, using his knee to spread the pale legs to give the Nara better balance. Naruto slowly pushed a single finger into Shikamaru's hole, pausing only slightly as the Nara let out a hiss of pain before he wiggled his index finger a bit to loosen Shikamaru's inner walls. Naruto peppered Shikamaru's nape with kisses as he inserted another finger and he was scissoring them apart to stretch Shikamaru.

"Are you ready Shika-Kun?" Naruto questioned and all he got from the blushing Shikamaru was a nod of the head. Naruto smiled softly as he grabbed his hard cock, noticing the water had made it slick enough and he slowly pushed his tip into the Nara's stretched hole. He paused as Shikamaru groaned in pain at the solid and wide cock that was entering him.

"I'm fine Naru." Shikamaru breathed out and Naruto nodded before he pushed the rest of his length inside of Shikamaru. He waited as Shikamaru groaned in pain and he did his best to distract him from the pain by sucking at his neck again, hands pinching and flicking his nipples from behind.

"M-Move." Shikamaru panted out and Naruto nodded. He pulled out so his tip remained inside of his lover before he thrusted himself back in with one smooth move. Shikamaru cried out again, but this time in pleasure instead of pain urging the blonde to move faster, the Nara dropped his forearms against the shower wall to brace himself and he leaned his forehead against the steamy wall.

Naruto put his hands on Shikamaru's hips and snapped his hips forward, entering Shikamaru deeper. The Nara crying out when Naruto hit his prostate dead on and Naruto smiled and moved to make sure with each thrust he would hit that spot dead on.

"Ahhh, Naruto!" Shikamaru's arms shuddered as the sensations that Naruto was causing his body to experience.

"Mmm, Shika-Kun, so beautiful… All mine." He growled lowly and he switched their positions.

Naruto was sitting on the ledge, legs spread wide with Shikamaru sitting on top of him, Naruto still buried in him with Shikamaru's legs draped over Naruto's thighs. Naruto had one hand on Shikamaru's hip and the other hand was now wrapped around Shikamaru's hardening cock.

"So good Shika-Kun." Naruto moaned as he thrusted upwards and he pumped Shikamaru's cock at the same rhythm.

"God, Naruto! Harder!" Shikamaru dropped his head back onto the blonde's shoulders. His eyes were half-masted and his face was flushed, his chest heaving up and down as his breaths were coming in short pants. Seeing his lover like this made the blonde pound into him even harder than before and with one hard pump Shikamaru cried out as he came over the blonde's hand and with a few more thrusts Naruto came inside of his lover.

The two sat there, chests heaving and the water that was washing over them was ice cold now. Gently Naruto separated himself from Shikamaru and seeing how out of it his lover was, Naruto washed them both off before shutting off the water. Once they stepped out of the shower, Shikamaru's legs shook and almost fell with his eyes closing.

"I told you that you would feel good after." Naruto chuckled catching the dark haired teen; he quickly dried them both off before heaving his lover up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom where he proceeded to tuck him in. Naruto smiled as he slid in next to his lover, who curled up to the new heat source.

"I'll never doubt you again Naru… Shikamaru muttered as he laid his head on his lover's chest that smiled brightly and curled around him.

"Sleep now koi." Naruto threaded his fingers through Shikamaru's damp hair as the Nara drifted off into a much-needed sleep. Naruto shook his head fondly, he knew form experience that if Shikamaru came back from a mission and he was tense the Nara wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a few more days until he exhausted himself completely, this was as sure fire way to make him fall asleep. It helped that they both enjoyed it.


End file.
